Between You and Me
by animated freak
Summary: It's kind of funny when you finally find that someone, and someone else just has to come and ruin it. That's a lie... it's HILARIOUS! What will Sakura do when she finds out that one of her friends is going after the man of her dreams, fight back of course
1. Good Bye Hong Kong

Hello I'm back again with one of my most twisted stories out! Trust me you won't see what's coming! Couplings are totally out of wack and so are the characters! By the way there are lots of references to yaoi … not the physical stuff because this fic is rated pg13! (I swear I never knew there was such thing as pg13 … I thought there was only pg, shame on me) And to make things more interesting … someone might die! O.o that's how twisted this fic is, or that's how bored I am! Anyways I'm pretty sure this introduction has gone for too long, so enjoy:

* * *

"His what?!" I said astounded. 

"His bisexual gosh damnit!" Tomoyo repeated for the fifth time, "You want me to spell it out for you Sakura? B-i-dash-s-e-"

"No no!" I said cutting her off, "but how can he… Since when did he…Has he ever … And Eriol …"

Okay okay, I guess you're all pretty confused at the moment, probably thinking, 'I have NO idea what's going on here' or 'I don't wanna know what's going on here!' Trust me, it's not you're average teen story!

I guess I'll start from the beginning, where everything happened:

; Flash back

Normal p.o.v

"SAKURA!!!" Meiling yelled stomping up the stairs, practically breaking the door down just to get in, "hurry up! The party started two hours ago!"

"But this piece of hair won't sit down," Sakura said, trying her very best to make one strand of hair sit down on her head, "I need to look good you know!"

"Want some help?" Meiling asked, walking behind Sakura, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Yeah! Of course!" Sakura cheered.

Meiling was always good with Fashion. Maybe that's one of the reasons her and Tomoyo got along so well, they would always dress Sakura in what ever they wanted and never let Sakura say anything.

"Okay! Meiling's Magic touch coming up!" She announced before pulling out the hair of hair from Sakura's head.

"Ouch! Are you crazy?!" Sakura scolded patting her head, "I'm going to go bald soon!"

"There, it's done! Now come down! You left Tomoyo all alone down there!" Meiling said grabbing Sakura's hand and pulling her down the stairs.

"Hey! Not so quick," Sakura cried, "I swear I'm going to fall over and hit my head!"

"A good bang on your head might do you some good," Meiling commented.

"Hey!" Tomoyo greeted once they finally got down the stairs, "you're finally out of you're room!"

"Sorry," Sakura apologized laughing, "Meiling fixed my problem."

"Oh hey, I'll see you guys around," Meiling said, looking around the room, "someone is calling for me. Remember to mingle and jingle!"

"Jingle what?" Sakura asked watching Meiling walking away.

"I swear Sakura! Next time I'm staying in the room with you until you come out! You know how hard it is to communicate when most of these people can't speak English!" Tomoyo complained, walking Sakura over to the food table, "you think the person knows what's you're talking about because they are nodding and smiling, until they opened their mouths and say, 'Hai'!"

"I thought they were Chinese," Sakura said, filling up her plate with her favourite foods, fried rice and spring rolls!

"They are," Tomoyo said, eating a dumpling off the serving plate.

"I thought you were sophisticated, where's your plate and chopsticks woman?!" Sakura said, looking at Tomoyo's weird eating habits.

"What? My mummy's not here so I can relax," She said savouring the taste of everything she stuffed in their mouth, "I swear, Hong Kong has the best food!"

"Too bad it's our last day here," Sakura sulked. She kept on pushing and pushing the day they go back to Japan, she pushed it so back that Tomorrow is their first day of school.

She secretly wanted to smuggle the food into Japan so she could eat it there, but she knew it wouldn't last till they got to the airport, knowing Kero, he has his secret way of getting into places he should be, for example her underwear draw: "I swear! I thought that's where you kept you're secret stash!"

"It was so nice of Meiling's Aunty to throw us a 'good-bye' party! I thought she'd be so sick of us she'd through a party _after_ we left!" Tomoyo said, waving her Yelan.

"Yeah! And she leant us so many pretty clothes!" Sakura smiled, reminiscing of all the clothes she tried on and pose in front of the mirror with, sigh, good times they were, good times.

"Hey you know, that guy has been starring at you even since you stumbled down the stairs," Tomoyo said with a smirk.

"Hey! I did not stumble!" Sakura protested, "It was more of an ungraceful walk."

"Whatever you say Sakura, but that boy has go it bad!" Tomoyo teased, pointing at him.

Sakura looked over and couldn't see anyone starring at her. She just saw groups of people talking to each other, "what boy? I don't see anyone starring at me! Are you sure you're not seeing things?!"

Tomoyo shook her head, "he turned around when you turned you're head."

Sakura glared at Tomoyo, "you are so mean."

"What? I swear he was starring at you!" Tomoyo said, grabbing another spring roll, "see straight across from you, the guy with the messy chest nut hair, holding up the biggest plate of food?"

Sakura looked up again and scanned the group for the guy with the biggest plate of food.

"Oh. My. Gosh," Sakura said when she spotted him.

"What?"

"His plate _is_ humongous! Where did he get the sushi from?" Sakura questioned, drooling.

"You idiot Sakura! Look at _him_!" Tomoyo said, grabbing Sakura's head and turned it up so she could see his face.

"Oh wow," Sakura said, "his cute."

"Damn! His more than cute!" Tomoyo exclaimed a little bit too loud. Everyone stopped what they were doing and starred at her.

"Don't worry, they can't speak English," Tomoyo reminded Sakura, before picking up another spring roll and rubbing her tummy, "yum."

"Oh!" Everyone said before continuing with their conversations.

During the night, Sakura couldn't help but look up at the chest nut-haired boy, and she actually did catch him starring at her once or twice. She couldn't deny that she absolutely loved the look of his amber eyes, and the fact she thought his smile was totally adorable.

Tomoyo had finally started using a plate. She really wanted to eat the noodles so couldn't eat it using her hands.

"I swear! These noodles are yum! Too bad Kero's missing out!" Tomoyo laughed, thinking how envious Kero would be.

"Mind if I have a bite?" a guy behind her asked, cocking up his eye-brow and flashing a dazzling smile.

Even Sakura was hypnotized, but Tomoyo sure wasn't, "get your own asshole!"

"Oh! Feisty!" he said with a wink.

"You know it!" Tomoyo said, before stuffing half the noodles in her mouth.

"You know what taste better than those noodles?" He asked in a cocky way.

"Whatever you do, don't say you're penis," Tomoyo warned, "because if you do I swear I'm going to feed you to the sharks and the only thing that'll be left will be you're hot dog floating in the water."

"Uh… actually I was going to say you should try the takoyaki," The boy said, trying his best to hold in his laugh.

"Oh, well then, I guess I'll try it," Tomoyo said, picking one up and eating it, before she burst out with 'oh' and 'yum' and her endless squealing of how yummy it tasted.

"Aha! Sorry about that," The chestnut-haired boy said to Sakura, making her jump.

"Oh! I didn't even know you were there!" Sakura said with a laugh.

"I didn't mean to scare you," He said, looking at her with an expression that people have when they see something they don't expect.

"Ahahah! No no! It's okay!" Sakura laughed, "It easy to scare me! You say 'boo' and I say 'ahhh'!"

Sakura paused for a second and went over what she said: _you say 'boo' and I say 'ahhh'_.

'You idiot!' Sakura thought, kicking herself mentally, 'who the hell says that? (Kero's voice: _you)_ Shut up!'

"Ahahaha! So umm," Sakura said laughing nervously, "Do you like … stuff?"

"Stuff is good," He nodded with the cutest smile, "by the way, my name is Syaoran."

; Next day

"Oh my gosh! Syaoran and I had the best talk last night!" Sakura said, pulling her luggage bag along in the air port, "did I tell you he can juggle?"

"Yes Sakura," Tomoyo said rolling her eyes, "you told me twice last night, 3 times in the morning and another two times on the way here."

"Oh… well did I tell you that he does martial arts?" Sakura asked, wanting to talk about Syaoran as much as she could.

"Yes you did," Tomoyo said checking in.

"Oh… well I guess I'll shush up for a while," Sakura said, putting both their bags through the luggage thing.

Meiling had checked in a while ago, there were a few things that she had to do before she left; well that's what she told them. Sakura and Tomoyo sat in the waiting area, bored as hell.

"I'm SO hungry!" Kero complained again.

"What? You ate all of Yelan's food! What's wrong with you?" Sakura scolded.

She was looking forward to eating it in Japan, but Kero thought it was part of the food Sakura brought up for him to eat, so of course he ate it all.

"Oh… so that's where it all went?" Meiling questioned them, popping up from behind, "you ate all the food Tomoyo!"

"What?!" Tomoyo said standing up offended.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the irony that Tomoyo got in trouble for Kero's doing. Usually Tomoyo is the one who puts him up to it.

"Syaoran!" Sakura squealed, jumping up and ran into his arms, "you're here!"

"Yeah, it felt weird not seeing you're face again," He told her with a smile. The truth was he couldn't get her out of his head last night.

He was replaying her voiced over and over again and in his head, and he couldn't help but laugh at all her blonde moments, like the time she was drinking coke … only to find out it was a bottle of soy sauce; 'no wonder there was no bubbles!'

"It's time to board the plane," A flight attendant announced.

Sakura dropped her head, "but Syaoran only just came."

Syaoran smiled at her, lifting up her chin, "hey it's okay, we'll see each other soon!"

Sakura's face lit up like a child on Christmas day, "pinky promise?"

"I promise," he said, linking pinky's with her.

He leaned over and gave her a quick peck on her cheek before softly whispering in her ears, "I'll miss you, Sakura."

"See you later Syaoran," Meiling and Tomoyo said, interrupting their moment.

"Bye!" Syaoran said waving as Sakura ran after them yelling, "Wait up!"

* * *

Well that's it! I've just finished all my trial HSC exams so to celebrate I decided to post a new story … that I wrote while I was supposed to be studying (I'm so bad!) Anyways how did you like the first chapter huh? Tell me all about it when you review! Thanks for you're time! Until next time, bye!


	2. Aw My Gosh!

Hey hey! I'm back again! Well I got some of my Trial exam results back and I totally failed! So bad I swear! And I'm so pissed off about it because the exams I did great at aren't worth anything, and the exam I did really bad in are worth like 15 and over towards my report and/or HSC (I don't know how the HSC works )! How gay is that? And I swear my science teacher as something against me! How rude!

Anyways last night I went to a party and I never knew people thought I was that funny! LOL! Coz the guy that sits in front of me was telling his friends that I was actually funny! his the funny one! "did you know that there is a country named after your people?" LMAO! Idiot! but nah his cool.

By the way i want to say a big thanks to: BiTteR.SwEet.WhiSpeRs, -Kori Kage Tenshi- & Musette Fujiwara

ANYways if you guys _really_ don't want to read my extra long chapter intro/author's note, feel free to skip over the line below because that's where the new chapter starts … but still review! LOL! Anyways this has gone on for long enough! Umm well this chapter is still continuing the flash back, just in case any of you are confused Well enjoy!

* * *

; At school

Tomoyo, Meiling and Sakura were totally exhausted after finally arriving in Tomoeda. Once they got off the plane they had to go straight to school, not exactly the best way to end a beautiful holiday. Lucky for them Tomoyo's chuffer brought their luggages to their homes so they didn't have to lag it everywhere with them at school.

"Aha, Sakura's cheeks are still red," Meiling said, lazily poking them before letting out another yawn.

"Oh Saku_ra_!" Eriol said, turning around, "did you encounter a little summer romance in Hong Kong?"

"I guess you could say that," Sakura said smiling to her self, thinking back to the sweet peck Syaoran gave her before she departed. How could she forget it? She's still got butterflies in her stomach.

"Aw my gosh! My little Sakura is growing up so quick!" Eriol exclaimed, clasping his hands together.

"Hey!" Sakura said offended, "I'm not getting old!"

"Of course not Darl," Eriol said patting her head.

He loved the feel of her hair, it was always so soft, but he loved Tomoyo's the most. Long, dark, silky smooth, oh how he wished that could be his hair.

"How bout my fag hag?" He said turning to Tomoyo who was sitting next to him, "did she find anyone?"

"Only the second cutest guy in Hong Kong!" Sakura answered, poking her in a teasingly way knowing that Tomoyo hated it.

"Cuter than Stephen Fung?" Eriol questioned.

"He could be his brother," Sakura winked.

"No way!" Eriol said slapping Tomoyo's back, "you go girl."

"Gees! I don't even know his name," Tomoyo said, finally turning around to join the conversation.

"That's because you're a man-eater!" Eriol said with a growl.

"You know it!" Tomoyo poked out her tongue accepting the compliment.

"Hey, how come I didn't get a party when I left?" Eriol asked, pouting, thinking back to what they were just talking about earlier.

"I don't know actually," Meiling thought about it, "my aunty loved you!"

Eriol went to Hong Kong with Meiling at the start of the holiday and left when Tomoyo and Sakura came.

"Tell you're aunty she looks sexy in those killer heels!" Eriol said, remember his time going out shoe shopping with Yelan. It was one of the best times of his life, he loved going out shopping with a lady who looked like a super model.

"Hey I'm going to go see Rika and the girls," Meiling said, walking over to the girls who were giggling amongst each other.

"Oh anyways Sakura, tell me more about this guy you've met!" Eriol said excitedly wanting to know more about Sakura's new squeeze, like he liked to describe men.

"Well, his got chestnut hair, amber eyes and uh! His smile, you'd die if you saw it! And his so adorable!"

"Mine is too!" Eriol exclaimed, bouncing in his seat.

"You had a fling there too?"

"Yup! Well we didn't go far but shhh, Meiling doesn't know still," Eriol said, pressing his finger against his lips, "his got the sweetest smell and the hottest lips! He made me feel like I was Pricilla of the desert!"

"You know what would be funny," Sakura said, "If they both were the same person!"

"I'd laugh so hard my panties would drown!" Eriol said giggling.

"Good morning class!" Mr. Terada greeted, walking through the door with his massive pile of books.

"Good morning sir," the class chirped happily, moving back to their desk.

; At the end of the lesson

Tomoyo, Eriol and Sakura quickly ran out the class and hid behind the wall, popping their heads up to look through the classroom window. They watched as Rika practically skipped over to Mr. Terada to ask about his holidays.

"Ahem," he said clearing his throat, a shade of red crossing his face, "it was alright I guess, it seemed to drag."

"Serious, why?" Rika asked, sitting on one of the tables with a playful smile.

"She knows how to work it," Eriol said, admiring her smooth moves. It seemed to work like a charm on Terada.

"If only we could hear what they were saying," Tomoyo sighed, thinking about all the possible things that they could talk about, like their future children.

"I kind of missed-" Terada paused for a second, rethinking his answer, "I missed the class."

Rika smiled, knowing what he meant, "I'm sure the class missed you too Terada."

He returned her smile, picking up his books.

"Oh, let me help you sir," Rika said, picking up half the books out of his arms.

"Rika how many times must I tell you that you can refer to me as Terada or Yoshiyuki or even Yoshi if you like," he said with a chuckle.

"I'll try sir, I mean Yoshi," Rika said, slightly flushed.

She loved being around Terada, he always made her laugh even when she wanted to cry, and she tried her best to be there for him as well.

As Rika and Terada walked out of the room Eriol, Sakura and Tomoyo leant far against the wall hoping they wouldn't see them, but Rika turned around and gave them a wink before returning her attention to Mr. Terada. They all laughed as they made their way to their next class.

"She's always full of energy when it comes to Mr. T," Tomoyo commented.

"Are you crazy, who wouldn't be!? His got a chunky bum!" Eriol laughed, "But you know she was even counting down the days until school started because she knew that her first class would be with him."

"She's got it bad!" Tomoyo laughed, she could actually imagine her doing that.

"But it's so adorable!" Sakura commented, "I swear his going to propose to her after she graduates!"

"He better!" Eriol said, before walking into his next class.

"Hey guys!" Chiharu called from behind.

"Hey Chiharu," Tomoyo and Sakura greeted.

"Have you seen Yamazaki?" she asked looking around, "his off telling lies again."

"Nope sorry," Tomoyo answered feeling sorry for her.

Chiharu let out a sigh. She felt more like a mother than a lover to him. She had to run after Yamazaki to make sure that he got everything he needed and to make sure that he didn't get into trouble.

"He's such a kid that guy," Chiharu said shaking her head.

"Trouble in paradise?" Tomoyo asked.

"Psht! No!" Chiharu spat, "What paradise?! It's hell 24 hours, 7 days a week!"

Sakura and Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh. Chiharu and Yamazaki were one of the cutest couples in Seijou high. Chiharu knew how the keep him in line when Yamazaki would cause trouble. They were like the perfect example of a married couple.

"Hey what about Naoko?" Sakura asked, remember seeing her walk around with the most goofiest smile, "why is she so happy?"

"Ohh," Chiharu giggled, "I think she found a man."

"Serious?!" Tomoyo and Sakura both asked.

"Yep! Apparently she met him at the library, but I've still got to ask her," Chiharu told them.

"Aww, how cute," Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes, "they can swap books and read in front of the library and share milkshakes and wow."

Sakura laughed at Tomoyo as she went into dream mode, "just make sure we are there okay!"

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter two! Hopefully I'll be able to update in another weeks time! ) (cross fingers). SO did you guys enjoy this chapter? Really? That's great! Say it again when you review! ) Bye! 


	3. Syaoran?

HEY I'm back again! I was going to update last week … but I woke up late, had to do chores and I was already late to go shopping with my friend Well at least I'm updating now so that's all that matters right? LOL any how I want to say a BIG thank you to:

_glowing-night, Musette Fujiwara & SakuraKxSyaoranL_

I swear I always crack up laughing when I get reviews about Eriol! It's just too funny! But don't hate on Eriol because his gay ... hate me because I made him gay LOL well anyways enjoy this chapter:

* * *

; Next day 

Sakura's p.o.v

I was kind of anxious when I woke up this morning. I got a call from Meiling last night and she was so excited, half the stuff she said didn't even make sense! She was saying something about having a surprise for me.

I _love_ surprises, but not from Meiling. Her surprises are **not** nice trust me! She runs around with a white sheet over her head during sleep-overs yelling, "I'm a ghost! Whooooo0o0o0o!"

At first Naoko is overly happy because she finally saw a ghost, until she figures out it's actually Meiling. But me, my gosh! I'm still screaming like she's got her hands around my throat. Seriously it's not fun at all.

"Aw my gosh! Sakura!" Eriol shouted running towards me waving his hands in the air. I swear, his so gay! That's why we love him!

"What is it?" I asked.

"Aw my gosh his here!" Eriol exclaimed linking arms with me.

"Who's here?" I asked being dragged across the school grounds.

"The guy from Hong Kong! _His_ here Sakura!!" Eriol squealed bouncing on the spot. I swear his going to pass out from all this excitement.

"I'll show you him! But hands off girl! This man is _mine_!" He said with the biggest smile on his face.

It was so nice to see him overly-happy! And I was looking forward to meeting this guy Eriol's got his eye's on. He has the best taste in men I swear! He even puts me to shame.

"Aw my Gosh!" Eriol gasped, pulling me behind a wall, "His there!"

"Where?" I asked, poking my head from behind the pillar.

I'm really bad at finding people in crowds, unless they really stand out, like when Eriol dresses like a drag queen at someone's party, or when he calls for a stripper just so that he can see their body, then tells him that his got the wrong house just when his down to his underwear so we don't have to pay. You gotta love Eriol!

"_There_! Across from you," Eriol said, squealing inside, "his got half his shirt tucked out, his tie is loose around his neck; his got his hands in his pockets and he's rubbing his head in a confused way."

"How the hell can you describe all this when you've only seen him for a second," I asked still looking around.

Eriol's cheeks became red and a dreamy look crossed his face, "because I have an eye for detail, and I can't forget his messy chestnut-hair."

Hmm chestnut hair? Huh?

"Syaoran?!" I exclaimed, quickly hiding behind the wall with Eriol, "What is he doing there?!"

I could feel my heart beat fast. I definitely didn't expect to see him this soon! What is he doing in our uniform?

"How do you know him?" Eriol asked, cocking up and eyebrow.

"That's Syaoran, the guy I kind of had a last minute romance with in Hong Kong," I told him, my breathing becoming heavy, "hey! Wait a sec! How do you know him?!"

"Uh… duh Sakura, I told you _he's_ the guy from Hong Kong before we started stalking him," Eriol answered.

Oh yeah…

"Hmm," we both said, thinking about the fact that somehow we both ended up having a little something for Syaoran.

"You know how we said it would be hilarious if we ended up liking the same guy," Eriol said finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I don't find it funny at all."

We both sat down on the floor, lean our heads on each other, still stunned about the situation we were both stuck in. But there was just something about the situation that started to get to me.

"Um… you guys didn't kiss or anything did you?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Unfortunately, no!" Eriol answered rolling his eyes, "We didn't even do anything, it was like all G-rated! How boring! But still, it was funny hanging around with him, his so straight."

I let out a sigh relieved. At least I know Syaoran isn't gay! The school bell rang and we both walked each to our next class, in silence.

"What's up with you and Eriol?" Tomoyo asked sitting next to me.

"Oh umm well-"

"Sa-ku-_RA_!" Meiling shouted running barging through the door, "where were you this morning?!"

"I uh, I was-"

"It doesn't matter _his-_"

"Sakura?"

"Huh?" Everyone said looking up.

Standing in front of us was Syaoran, looking like he was ready to drop his books on the floor. It was definitely a surprise to see him again, especially in the same classroom.

"Syaoran… I uh…" I was gobsmacked, I couldn't think of what to say.

"Syaoran?" Eriol said standing up.

"Eriol?!" Syaoran gasped, taking a step back dropping his books on the floor.

"Huh?" Meiling and Tomoyo said, looking at me, then Eriol, then Syaoran and then back at me, "what's going on here?"

"Whoa!" Yamazaki said, slowly stepping back, "I can feel the awkwardness from here!"

"Yamazaki!" Chiharu scold hitting his head, "you're so- oh my lord, it _is_ awkward!"

"EVERYONE SIT YOUR BONY ASS' DOWN **NOW**!" the teacher bellowed, waddling into the classroom. Everyone in a panic frenzy sat in any seat they could find, absolutely petrified of this teacher.

"ALRIGHT! GET YOU'RE BOOKS OUT AND START WRITING YOU INSIGNIFICANT PEP-SQUEAKS!"

; After school

Today by far as been the most awkward day of my life! Try sitting next to one of your closest friends all day and not knowing what to say because you both like the same guy! Yeah, pretty awkward aye!

And it got even more awkward when Syaoran was around. I mean, of course I am over the moon to see him again, and so happy about the fact that he now attends my school but I'll still surprised his the one that Eriol likes. Since when was he into straight men?

"Sakura," I heard someone behind me call.

I turned around to greet the person, but I was shocked when I saw Syaoran, "Syaoran, what are you-"

"Do you want to go get some ice cream?" He asked with half a smile.

Walking with him was definitely the uncomfortable thing I have done all day. We would start to speak at the same time, then we would tell each other to talk first, but we would either be like, 'oh it's nothing, don't worry' or 'I forgot' so we silently agreed not to say a word for now.

At the Ice cream store we ordered our sundae's then sat on those comfortable cushion seats and started chatting.

"It's good to see you again," Syaoran said starting off the conversation, "I was kind of happy to see you."

"It's nice to see you too Syaoran," I replied.

I seriously had no idea what to say to him, and what did he mean by 'I was _kind of_ happy to see you' anyway?

"Aha! Um well," Syaoran said stretching out his arms, "funny that, on the night we met we had so much to talk about, now I have no idea what to say."

I couldn't help but laugh, "yeah, that was the best time of my life!"

"I had heaps of fun too!" Syaoran smiled, "Remember the time you put the punch in a vase because you thought it was a novelty glass?"

"Hey! That vase had no flowers in there! How was I supped to know?!" I laughed at the memory, "how about the time when you went to grab my hand, but you ending up grabbing an old woman's! She was over the moon! 'Come here lover boy'!"

"Or the time you were teaching me how to play football and you fell into the lake?" Eriol added popping out of no-where!

"Eriol?! What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked, surprised to him.

"I was just walking by and I saw you two in here," Eriol answered with a smirk, "so I thought I'd drop by and see what you guys were up to!"

"We're just catching up!" I answered smiling. I was so happy that things were back to normal.

I looked over at Syaoran to see him smile again but it had vanished. He had the same, lost expression on his face when we first sat down. I wish I was a mind reader so I knew what was going on in his mind, his so complex.

My phone started ringing, interrupting my thoughts. "Excuse me," I said before answering it, "Tomoyo?"

"Sakura? Where are you?"

"Um I'm at the Ice-cream Store with Syaoran, why? Where are you?"

"I'm at home, can you come over quick? I've got something to tell you and it's urgent!"

"Uh, alright, I'll go now."

"And don't bring anyone with you."

beep Tomoyo hand hung up. That was one of the oddest call's I've received from her. What's up with this day!

"Uh Sorry guys but I've got to dash," I told them, putting my phone back in my pocket.

"That's alright Sakura! I'll keep Syaoran company!" Eriol grinned, crossing his legs.

"Uh yeah… catch you later Syaoran," I said, walking out a little confused.

When I walked past the window I saw Eriol getting close to Syaoran. Seriously, when was he into straight guys? And since when did he make moves on them?

* * *

Well how did you like it aye? Yay! Syaoran is back! LOL well remember to review alright! you guys make me laugh! 


	4. You're Going Down

Hey! I'm back again! Well this week has been weird!! I seriously can't remember anything! It's like Yukito in the third season when he would turn into Yue, and when he turned back into Yukito he'd have no idea how he got into a certain place and he was totally lost! I feel like that, except of course I don't have alter ego that takes over my body at random times (but how cool would that be).

Anyways (haha! That was probably a piece of information you didn't need to know!) here's a new chapter for you guys to read! This is a big thank you to:

_Musette Fujiwara, darkstar of ice, -Kori Kage Tenshi-_ **&** _BiTteRSwEet.WhiSpeRs_

Thank you guys SO much! I love getting reviews! Especially those really LONG ones! I've only got one but it made me laugh LOL! Anyhow Enjoy:

* * *

Sakura's p.o.v

Tomoyo was already at her front door, waiting for me to arrive. I was still wondering why she wanted me to come over so urgently. What could have happened in less than an hour that could be so important? Did she find her formal dress?

"Hurry up Sakura!" she said impatiently grabbing my arm, "let's go to my room!"

She dragged me up the long flight of stairs and locked her bedroom door. I swear, she should get an escalator in her house! So many large stairs, maybe that's why she's so skinny! So much exercise.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I asked sitting on her bed, it's so soft I love it!

"You know how things are a little awkward between you, Eriol and Syaoran?"

"Yeah tell me about it! I was just at the ice cream store with Syaoran and everything was going great until Eriol came," I told her, laying back on her bed, oh how I love it! It's so soft.

"He was there?" Tomoyo question with a lost expression, "ANYways that's not the point! The point is that Syaoran; well he's a bit tutty fruity."

"What?"

"He likes both guys and girls."

"What do you mean?"

"His into sausages and buns."

"Huh?"

"His custom to using both holes."

"His what?!" I said astounded.

"He's bisexual gosh damnit!" Tomoyo repeated for the fifth time, "You want me to spell it out for you Sakura? B-i-dash-s-e-"

"No no!" I said cutting her off, "but how can he… Since when did he…Has he ever … And Eriol …"

Yup and now we are back to the present time. I told you this isn't you're average teen story! The Author has a twisted mind I tell you! How the heck did Eriol and I fall for the same guy! And what are the chances of him being bisexual? One in three!

"Don't worry, Eriol and Syaoran haven't done anything," Tomoyo said, sitting next to me on the bed, "well you know Eriol, of course he tried everything but it obviously didn't work."

"But I don't get it," I said trying to get my head through all this, "Does this mean that I look like a man?"

I pouted as I watched Tomoyo fall down to the floor laughing her head off.

"Thanks Tomoyo," I said rolling my eyes.

Where's my support huh? I guess it is true what people say, a friend would share their umbrella with you, but a best friend would steal yours and say; 'run bitch!'

"What's with me and gay men?" I said out loud, thinking about my primary-school crush on Yukito that lasted forever, "Maybe I'm just attracted to their womanly side! I should just become a lesbian and chaser after girls!"

"Yeah-hey! Join the club!" Tomoyo exclaimed, holding her hand up in the air to indicate a hi-5.

I just raised an eye brow at her; she's so weird at times.

"I'm joking!" She laughed, letting out a few coughs, "ahem, asthma."

I was very surprise when I came home to see Yukito sitting in the living room. Is this a sign?

"Hey Sakura," he greeted with a smile.

"Hey! I haven't seen you in a while," I replied sitting on the couch next to him.

I really was happy to see him again. See, before I went on the trip to Hong Kong I told Yukito that I was totally in love with him since the moment I first saw him. Okay so maybe I didn't word it like that but I did tell him how I felt, only to be let down gently.

I figured out he was more like an older brother to me and I like it that way because he was always looking after me! And plus he stops my brother being mean to me!

"Urgh," Touya grunted right on que, sinking in the single sofa chair opposite us.

"What wrong?" I asked, hoping that he might have had a worse day than I did just to cheer me up.

"It's Naruku," he groaned, "you think after 2 years she'd leave you alone? _No!_ she just decides to transfer to the same University as me!"

"Naruku?" Yukito and I repeated, dumbfounded, "but Naruku-"

"Doesn't matter now," Touya said with a sigh, getting up and not listening to a word we were trying to say, "I have to cook dinner now."

I watched Touya run his fingers through his hair and practically pull it out. I've never seen Touya so stressed out in my life, it kind of worries me.

"Uhh," Yukito said, still trying to get his head over what just happened with Touya, "how was Hong Kong?"

; Next day

Remind me next time to NEVER tell Kero anything embarrassing as having a crush on the same guy that Eriol likes! My gosh! His worse than Tomoyo! I couldn't get to sleep because he wouldn't stop laughing in his little stupid little bedroom drawer! Gees! Where's my sympathy?

Anyways as I walked into my second class I saw Rika kick every object near her, cursing as she made her way to her seat.

"What's wrong with Rika?" I asked Tomoyo as I slowly made my way to the desk.

"I don't know, I think she was like that yesterday as well," Tomoyo answered, not wanting to go near her.

Rika was really scary when she was mad, maybe that was because she didn't get mad often, but if you ever get on her bad side you better say you're prayers.

"Hey Rika, what's wrong," I asked slowly, hoping that the desk between us was enough to keep her away.

"Argh! I hate it how a new girl can just come in and act like she owns everything!" Rika said hastily, slamming her books and pens on the table.

"The new girl? Kimmy? I thought she was nice;" Tomoyo said confused, "want me to bash her for you?"

Rika shook her head and sat down, "no, it's not her."

"Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked.

"Tomoyo!" I cried hitting her back. She's so mean to me!

"Nope," Rika sulked, "its Miss. Mizuki!"

"Mi-zu-ki?" Tomoyo and I repeated dumbfounded. Kaho was the new P.E teacher that replaced the old one, and damn was he OLD! Every time we would get on the topic of sex he'd almost have a heart attack!

Rika nodded, hating the sound of _that_ name, "I saw her trying to hit on Mr. T in the staffroom."

"What?! No way!!" We protested, both utterly disgusted.

"Uh hell no!" Tomoyo said outraged, "Where's Eriol?! We're going to bring that bitch down and show her who his woman is!"

"Calm down Tomoyo," Rika said, patting her shoulders.

I was amazed that she sounded so sincere and calm in a situation like this.

"Maybe this is good for him you know, I mean, as if he would want to spend his life with a little girl like me," Rika said, looking down at the floor.

I felt so dreadful for her. She's been in love with him for so long and I know he loves her too! She can't just give up like that!

"But he's a little boy too!" I said standing up on the desk, "and a little boy needs a little girl! Not a woman! His got a mother to take care of him! And if a girl just came out of the blue and you think she likes your man, don't just give up! Fight! Because love is worth fighting for and-"

"And you better step down that table before I throw you out the window Sakura!" The Teacher scolded.

"Just one more thing," I said to the teacher before turning to my fellow class mates that just seemed to spontaneously crowd around me, "if you love someone you shouldn't let anyone put you down because love is a precious thing, and everyone else is just jealous! Thank you everyone! I love you all!"

Everyone was cheering for me, chanting my name, "Sa-ku-ra! Sa-ku-ra!"

I felt like a younger, pretty version of the queen.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" The teacher screamed. Everyone ran to their seats and I quickly sat down in her seat waiting for further instructions.

During the lesson when everyone was doing their work, I threw a paper ball at Rika to get her attention.

"Huh? What?" Rika said, looking around the classroom and out the window, "is this a love letter from Terada?"

"No you idiot!" I scolded, "It's me!"

"Oh, ahaha! I knew that!" Rika laughed.

"Sure you did. Anyways you know! You've inspired me to chase after my man!" I told her, thinking about Syaoran. I mean sure, my feelings aren't has strong as Rika's, but it's still worth fighting for!

"Are you having Boy trouble too?" she asked.

"Aha! I guess you could say that!"

"Don't worry," Rika winked, "Those bitches are going down."

* * *

Well you know lately I've been thinking 'what if people don't like what they are reading?' I mean of course if you guys didn't want to read it you would have clicked the 'back' button or closed this window, whatever floats your boat but anyways this time if you can, when you review tell me exactly what you think, it can be a flame, constructive criticism or praise (which is always welcome) or even something that you might want to see happen … like longer chapters LOL! Well anyways have a good time alright! Take care, byes! 


	5. The First One

Hey! I'm back again with a new chapter! Well you know, this fic idea came from something similar that happened to me When I was waiting to play DDR (best game ever!) one of my best friend's told me that the new guy working there was madd staring at me so I guess it started from there. Then it ended when he had to go back to his University (which was in another state) and the same friend who told me about him going back (he works with him) told me that he was actually bisexual! LOL So I was thinking what would happen when I go down there to visit my cousin and see him holding hands with another guy … then I came up with this fic!

Ahaha! I have nothing against homosexuals if that's what you're thinking! Get that dirty thought out of your mind! LOL I think I've said it before, one of my best friend's is gay (his nothing like Eriol's character though LOL) and I have many other gay friends!

I also want to say thank you to the following people:

_Midnight Stone, BiTteRSwEet.WhiSpeRs, Musette Fujiwara **&** SakuraKxSyaoranL_

Ahaha anyway, I think this author's note is long enough! LOL well enjoy:

* * *

Syaoran's p.o.v 

Its recess _already_ and I haven't even seen a glimpse of Sakura, not even the back of her head! Alright, so maybe it's pretty early… but _still_ … its recess! It's been way too long already! I'm dying to see her face again.

Okay, so maybe my feelings for Sakura are a just little more than a crush, so what? There's also Eriol to think about, I've got something for him as well… and I know he likes me too.

Whoa… wait a sec, how the heck did my life get so complicated? When I came to Tomoeda I didn't think that Sakura and Eriol would be at the same school! I don't get why Meiling didn't tell me! I thought Eriol went to a different school, maybe an all-boys school?

But you know, I don't want to hurt either of them. They are both really great people, it would be sad to see one of them upset; except I think Eriol will be fine, since when he was staying in Hong Kong his eyes kept wandering around and ended up having a crush on half the male population!

Oh look! There she is!

"Sakura!" I called running to her.

"Oh hey Syaoran," she greeted with a smile. Gosh it just brightens up my day! I still remember the first time I saw Sakura.

Meiling was pulling her down the stairs and when she got to the bottom she started laughing with Tomoyo. I still can't forget the glow in her cheeks the first time she smiled, it was like the bright lights at the football stadium during a night game (go the Tigers)!

"Uhh… what are you starring at?" Sakura asked brushing her hair behind her ears.

Damn! I've seriously got to stop staring at her like that! I feel like a pervert watching porn!

"You had a bug on you're forehead," I lied; it was the first thing that came to mind alright! Give a bloke a break.

"Oh my GOSH!" She screamed hitting her forehead and shaking her head, "ewww! Get it off! Get it off!!"

"Hey, hey," I said grabbing hold of her shoulders, "calm down, wait a second."

I lightly swept her forehead with my hand, pretending to get rid of the 'bug'.

"There, it's gone," I lied again.

"Whaa!" She cried, still shaking her head, "I hate bugs! They fly into my mouth when I laugh!"

She glared at me when I started chuckling, "It's not funny!" she sulked, playfully pushing my arm.

"But it's hilarious!" I told her trying my best to hold in my laugh, "at least they go into your mouth, they go through my nose!"

Sakura started laughing hysterically at me! Sure I knew it was funny … but I never knew it was _that_ funny.

"Maybe it's because you're nose is more pleasant than you're breathe!" she teased, still laughing her head off.

"That was just mean!" I laughed, wrapping my arms around her before she ran away and started to tickle her.

"Ahaha! Stop! PLEASE!!" she begged, trying to get away from me, "I'm ticklish!"

"I know!" I chuckled, not letting go.

I remembered she told me on the night we met. We shared so many things on that night that you'd usually share when you're good friends with someone. I guess it shows how close we got in such a short period of time.

She squealed and squirmed, trying everything to stop me from tickling her. She tried to grab hold of my hands, but I was just too strong (que to flex).

"I'll bite you're fingers!" she said still trying to control her giggles.

"Lucky they aren't near you're mouth!"

"Then I'll bite you're neck!" Sakura said, jumping up on her toes and started to nibble on my neck.

I felt a tingling sensation run down my body, it sent a shiver down my spine. _Damn_ that girl must have had a lot of practise to make it feel this good! It felt so great that to my embarrassment I ended up moaning her name (you thought I was going to say I got a stiffy weren't you)!

"Sakura," a third person repeated grabbing our attention.

She instantly stopped, to my disappointment (I was really enjoying that!) and we both turned around to see who it was.

"Eriol?!"

Yup, there he was, standing in front of us looking very unimpressed, like when he sees someone wearing an outfit that looks a tad bit off.

"PDA's will never be in honey," he told her, cocking up an eye brow.

"What?! He was tickling me!!" She said, pointing her finger at me.

"Aww Sakura," Eriol said, pinching her cheeks, "you're so cute when you put things in you're head!"

"It's true!" She said glaring angrily at Eriol.

"Yeah sorry, I was tickling her," I told him before things started to heat up, but he just ignored me, returning Sakura's glare.

I just stood there, watching the two create static between each other. It was pretty scary actually, like a thunder cloud about to explode!

"SAKURA!" Chiharu called, running towards us; "whoa!" she said skidding to a stop, "what's happening here?"

"Ahaha!" I said rubbing the back of my head, "a starring competition?"

Sometimes I can come up with the most stupidest lies or excuses! My sisters are always laughing at me because they can tell I'm lying. I seriously can't be that bad can I?

It's like the time when I was a little and my mother caught me eating all the chocolates; 'Syaoran! Did you eat the chocolates?'

'No, it was the dog!'

'But the dog can't eat chocolate.'

'Of course he can mum, that's why his poop is brown, _duh_.'

Not one of my finest moments.

"Sakura! Stop starring at Eriol!" Chiharu yelled, interrupting their deadly silent feud, "I've got some information on Naoko's lover boy!!"

Sakura instantly snapped out of it and turned to Chiharu with the biggest smile on her face, "really?!"

"Yeah! Come with me!" Chiharu said grabbing Sakura's arm and dragging her away.

"HEY!!" Eriol called running after them, "I want to know about Naoko's lover boy too!!"

"Hurry up, run," Sakura said to Chiharu, running off with her trying to get away from Eriol.

"What about me?" I said with a sigh, being left behind _again_.

"Girl troubles?" Yamazaki asked, popping out of no where.

"Oh SHIT!!" I yelled, "Stop scaring me like that! You want me to get a heart attack?!"

Yamazaki just smiled at me. I swear his is so weird! Like freaky weird! But his funny so it makes up for it!

"So, is it about Sakura?" He asked, wearing _that_ smile.

"What?!" I said, "No! Of course not! Why would it be her?"

"I know you're lying," He told me with a laugh.

I let out a sigh. Stupid cheeks always going red! I need to find a way to control those bastards!

"Maybe," I told him fiddling with my fingers. Why am I so nervous anyway?

"It's alright! Sakura is a very pretty girl!" Yamazaki said, patting my back, "but my Chiharu is beautiful!"

I couldn't help but smile at him. He and Chiharu were like the best example of how a married couple should be like! I wouldn't mind having a relationship like that one day.

sigh … why is Sakura always the first one to pop into my head?

* * *

Well! That's the end! Sorry for making it kind of short ; oh you know what? When I was updating I noticed that my chapter names make a line: 'Aw my gosh! Syaoran? You're going down' 

How funny is that! LOL well anyways remember to review alright! until next time, byes!


	6. Shhh! We are in a library!

Hey hey! Sorry for the delayed update. I was actually going to post this a month ago before I started my HSC but I got caught up in studying, stressing out and trying to find other reasons why I couldn't study at the moment LOL but its all done now! Woo! Year 12 has finally finished! I won't be seeing the school again! LOL (actually i have to go back because my friend wasn't there yesterday --.-- gonna kick his ass!) But you know I'm going to miss the senior campus heaps, it was my home for the last two years LOL!

Now I just have to wait another month to get my HSC results! Hopefully I'd get alright marks because I'm seriously not as stupid as I act LOL!! (yes it may be hard to believe but it's the trooth!) Ahaha anyways I made a long chapter to make up for the lost time! LOL please enjoy.

Oh and guess what? I turn 18 today!! yay for me! and before you read I want to thank the following people:

_Musette Fujiwara, SakuraKxSyaoranL _**&**_BiTteRSwEet.WhiSpeRs

* * *

_

; After school

"So that's the guy Naoko likes?" Eriol asked, peeping his head from behind the wall.

"Eriol! Shoo!" Sakura whispered, trying to push him away, "you're squashing me!!"

"Will you two shut up?!" Chiharu said turning around to face both of them fed up with their constant fighting, "You guys are going to give us away!"

"Ahem," said the Librarian, standing behind them.

"Oh miss, hello how are you?" Chiharu greeted, knowing too well that she was caught out, "You look very nice today, where did you get that skirt? I think my grandma has the same one."

"The library is for studying or reading only," the Librarian told them ignoring Chiharu's witty comment, "it is not a place for stalking or perving."

"Oh Miss, of course we are here to study," Chiharu lied, "we were just checking if there were heaps of people, you know, it's not a very good study environment if there are too many people."

"Well you're welcome to come in then, but try and not make too much noise Chiharu, it doesn't make a good study environment," The Librarian told her, half grinning.

"And you don't make the experience any more pleasant," Chiharu commented slyly, walking away.

"I heard that!"

"I know."

Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol and Rika just shrugged it off and followed Chiharu's lead.

"Damn girl! What's going on with you and the Librarian?" Eriol asked walking right behind her, "Did you guys have like a lesbian affair?"

Chiharu rolled her eyes at Eriol, "as if I would even touch that cow."

It would be a lie if anyone said Chiharu and the Librarian didn't get along, because they absolutely can't stand the sight of each other. Once they get into a huge feud, it's impossible to stop them and that's the reason why teachers warn the Librarian and Chiharu when their class is having a library lesson.

But the reason why they fight is the biggest mystery of all. I mean who the hell would hate a librarian that much? She's just in charge of the books, what's there to hate? And who the hell would have a problem with Chiharu? She's like one of the most popular girls in school; it's hard _not_ to get along with her.

"Oh! Is that him?" Tomoyo asked, changing the subject, knowing too well that it was better to leave the subject alone.

"Sure is!" Chiharu said, opening a book and pretending to read it.

"Damn that guy has got a nice ass!" Eriol said, looking at him between the gaps in the shelf, "he looks like Henry from Ugly betty!"

"He does aye!" Sakura exclaimed, pushing Eriol over so she could get a better look, hoping that he'd fall face-flat on the ground and maybe break his nose.

"Funny that," Chiharu said smiling to herself, "his name is actually Henry."

"Look! There's a spare table over there!" Rika pointed out, grabbing Sakura's hand, who grabbed Tomoyo's, who grabbed Eriol's, who grabbed Chiharu's making a link of teenage spies.

They quickly ran to the table and sat down, getting out all their books and pens and pretending to have a study session. They watched Henry carefully, as he carried books around and putting them back on the shelf.

They all had to admit that he was pretty cute, especially with his glasses; they made him look even more adorable! He was totally perfect for Naoko! They were both nerds, as Eriol liked to describe them.

"Oh my GOSH!" Rika exclaimed slamming her hand on her book to everyone's surprised.

She starred over at the table on the opposite side with widen eyes and an opened mouth. Why was Terada sitting over there with Kaho?

Rika's out burst caught his attention and just like a reflex he looked over to Rika with a worried looked in his eyes.

Making eye contact made her body freeze; the only thing that she could feel was her abnormal heart beats and the irritating feeling of a tingle in her palm. The reddening of her cheeks only concluded what she was feeling for him, the undying love of a teenage girl. But this was the only time she actually hated feeling this way; she hated the site of Kaho sitting next to him.

"What is it? What happened?" Everyone asked, snapping her out of her daze. It wasn't like her to have a random out burst like this, especially in a library.

"I can't do this question!!" Rika lied, pointing in her book.

Her friends all exchanged glances of concern before agreeing to going along with it.

"Let me help you," Tomoyo said leaning over.

"Ahaha," Rika laughed nervously, "thanks."

Sakura, Chiharu and Eriol looked at each other, each wondering what could be going on in her head, but then they saw Terada walk over and that answered their question.

"Rika, I heard you yelling, do you need any help?" he asked, starring down at her with eyes filled with distress.

He really did care about her a lot and he knew it wasn't like her to be shouting in an inappropriate place.

"No thanks," Rika answered, finally looking at him, "I'm sure you'll be happier with your new _friend_ over there."

Terada's eyes shot wide open surprise at what she said to him. The look of hurt was clear for everyone to see, but Rika turned away before she could even notice it.

"I guess I better get back to my work hey," he said, trying to look back into her eyes, just so that he could tell if she felt any regret, but she continued to avoid eye contact with him, just shrugging and saying, "I guess."

Terada let out a sigh, keeping all the words his been dying to tell her inside his heart, maybe waiting for a better day. He walked away in complete confusion and utter misery weighing him down. Why did Rika act like that?

He wasn't mad at Rika, more upset with himself because unknowingly he had hurt Rika, and seeing her precious smile being swept away so easily made his stomach turn. What could he do for her?

"You know you cut him," Eriol said, looking down at Rika burring her face in her arms.

"I know," she mumbled shamefully, she didn't have to see his face to know that she hurt him.

"Hey!" Sakura said, smacking Rika's back, "what happened to fighting for your man huh?!"

"What?" Rika said lifting her head up.

"You're practically pushing him into her arms!" Sakura told her, "I know it's a bit different this time, but it shouldn't matter!"

Rika thought about it for a second. She wouldn't be able to take it if she saw another girl in Terada's arms, especially someone as irritating as Kaho.

"You're right!" Rika said standing, "this is probably what that old hag wants! I ain't going to give up on the man that I love!"

"That's great Rika!" Tomoyo cheered, "but can you sit down for a while coz Naoko is talking to Henry."

Rika quickly sat down, joining her friends watching Naoko and Henry intently like it was another chick flick.

"You know, you don't have to help out," Henry told Naoko, passing a few thin books to her, afraid that the thick ones might make her lose balance again.

Naoko wasn't very co-ordinated with anything; she's more likely to bump into an open door than walk in a straight line for a meter.

"Its fine," Naoko said smiling, "I enjoy being here."

"You're not like your average teenager are you?" Henry chuckled, thinking back to last year when he spent most of his free-time in a library just helping out and reading books, "oh hey! I'm performing at this club on Friday night; you can come if you want."

He gave her a card with an address on the back. Naoko smiled, accepting it. Her cheeks became rosy just thinking about how cute Henry would look playing an acoustic guitar on a stage and hopefully dedicating a song to her.

"Dan is going to be there as well," he continued, "I'm sure he'd be happy to see you!"

Daniel and Naoko had been friends since she first started high school. They would always tease and chase each other, which was surprising because Daniel was really fast and Naoko could actually keep up!

They were really close friends, when one was in trouble the other would stop everything just to help them out. But don't go off thinking 'aww that's so adorable' because she's totally in love with Henry right (who wouldn't be, he looks so adorable in his glasses)!

"Uh… are they you're friends?" Henry asked, pointing over to the table where Sakura and the rest were sitting.

They all stood up and waved enthusiastically at Henry, ecstatic that he noticed them.

"Aha!" Naoko said, rubbing the back of her head and waving back at them, "yeah, that's them."

"You know you should go sit with them," Henry told Naoko, taking the books back from her.

"But I-"

"Its fine, I'll just finish off here," Henry told her, urging her to go sit with her friends, "just remember to come on Friday alright."

Naoko let out a sigh and made her way over to her friend, hanging her head down with no energy.

"Huh? Why aren't you with him?" Tomoyo asked, looking behind Naoko and spotting Henry taking a quick glance before returning to his duties.

"He saw you guys gawking at us," Naoko said, slumping into her chair.

"_Sakura_," Eriol gasped, lightly slapping her back, "shame on you!"

"Shut up Eriol!" Sakura retorted, "I think you're the one who scared him with you're ultra gay vibes!"

"_Any_ways," Tomoyo said, steering herself away from Eriol and Sakura, "what school does he go to?"

"Uh," Naoko said, adjusting her glasses to keep the attention away from her blushing cheeks, "he goes to Towa Uni."

"Oh! Isn't that where my dad works?" Sakura asked, ignoring Eriol for a second.

Naoko nodded with a smile, "I told him that I'll apply there so that we can work at that library together."

"Aww!" Eriol squealed, "You guys are just adorkable!"

"Oh! He invited me to watch Dan and himself perform on Friday," Naoko said, showing them the card, "did you guys want to come?"

"Of course!" They all answered, slamming their hands on the table, Sakura and Eriol glaring at each other straight after.

"Great! I need you guys to pick out an outfit for me!" Naoko said smiling, "I want to look good for him."

* * *

So how did you like it? Hopefully it makes up for the late update! Remember to review okay! Thanks heaps! 


	7. Strikes Awesome Pose!

Kero's p.o.v

"I swear Henry is so adorable!" Sakura exclaimed, skipping around her room so bubbly, trying to find her favourite pen, "He really does look like the guy from Ugly Betty."

"If you like him that much, why don't you just marry him?" I asked yawning while hiding her pen behind me.

It gets _really_ boring when Sakura talks about boys like this. I like hearing about people's love lives (its like a real life drama!) but when she just carries on and on about how 'cute' the guy is it makes me more tired than playing video games all day. Why can't she just talk about how ultra cool I look instead! (Strikes awesome pose!)

"No way!" Sakura protested stopping in her tracks, "because Naoko likes him, and crushes are off limits! … well … sort of, but anyway I've got Syaoran."

I watched Sakura go into her 'dreamy state'. It's hilarious to watch because she's like an old woman walking into a dark closet! She has no idea what happening around her.

First she starts talking to herself: "Oh really Syaoran?! Me too!"

Then she trips over a book she left on the floor and snap out of it: "Where did you go Syaoran?"

"But isn't that kid gay?" I asked sitting up with a smirk, knowing how crazy she'll go.

"What?! Of course not!" she retorted, then she cleared her throat and continued, "…he's bisexual…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAA!!!" I burst out laughing again!

I couldn't help it! It's the most hilarious situation I've seen and I watch a lot of TV! But I really do feel sorry for her … sorry that she's in love with a poof! AHAHAHA! I'm so funny! (Strikes awesome pose!)

"Kero!" she cried accidentally hitting me while she was fanning herself.

She hit me SO hard I ended up squashed like a bug on the wall. Damn that girl is strong! She could be the female version of Rocky!

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Kero," Sakura apologised peeling me carefully off the wall, "are you alright?"

"…I can see… Clow cards..." I replied dizzily. The whole room was spinning and the Clow cards weren't helping the situation. Gosh The Change is a pain in the butt.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed terrified.

"Oh my gosh! What?!" Sakura asked, concerned about the frighten look on my face.

"Oh," I let out a sigh relieved, "it was only your face."

"Argh!" She groaned, this time purposely flicking me flat on the wall… Ouch…

"Anyway," Sakura said, going back on the hunt for her favourite pen, "on Friday we are to the midnight Club to see Henry perform with Dan and Mark. Hopefully it'll be good, but knowing Dan he'll rip it up!"

Once I unpeeled myself from the wall, I casually flew over to where her pen was, hiding it from her again, "Dan? Is he the guy Naoko is always chasing?"

"Yeah," Sakura nodded with a smile, "they are really close friends, it's kind of cute actually!"

"OoOoOoOo! I'm telling Naoko you said that!" I exclaimed pointing my paw accusingly at Sakura, "you know how much she hates hearing that!"

"You wouldn't!" Sakura gasped running over to me.

"You know I would," I smirked, feeling as cool as Cerberus A.K.A _me_!

Trust me; I've done this many times before. See I would use Sakura's mobile and dial Naoko up while Sakura is _still_ blurting out how cute she thinks Naoko and Dan are. I'm so devious evil laugh. And if I feel like that's getting old, I'd pretend to be her brother. I do really good voice impress you know: 'Kaijou…' (Strikes awesome pose!)

"Whaa! No!" Sakura cried shaking me, "but I think Naoko and Henry are so much cuter! Tell her I said that!!"

She paused for a second looking down at where I originally was, "You!" She growled, "_you_ had my PEN all this time?!"

"Uhh Sakura," Touya said standing at Sakura's bedroom door, "why are you talking to your stuffed toy?"

"Ahaha," Sakura laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head.

He scares the shit out of me when he just mysteriously pops into a room like this! It's like he knows my secret or something… I know his secret as well! His … weird! O.o

I felt Sakura squeeze me tighter has she tried to think of something to say, "umm… oh! Because I accidentally put it where my pen was, see! And um, I wanted to blame it for 'hiding' it! Yeah that's right!"

Gosh she's so stupid; she lies and makes it obvious. Tsk on her! She should learn from Tomoyo! The greatest liar and cook in the world!

"Oh gees," Touya said rolling his eyes, "you're in your last year of high school and you're still playing with toys."

"Shut up Touya!" Sakura snarled, "What do you want anyways?"

"Oh yeah," Touya said shaking his head, "could you tell you're _friend_ Eriol to tell _Naruku_ to leave me alone!"

Naruku? What's he on about?

"But Touya, Naruku is-"

"Just tell him alright," Touya said cutting off Sakura again, "I'm going to go back in my room and rest for a while, gosh she's makes me exhausted!"

Sakura and I, bewildered, watched Touya walk out of the room in a huff, still muttering to himself how annoying Naruku was. We looked at each other, then back at the door wondering what was going on with her older brother.

"Isn't Naruku…?"

"Yeah," Sakura answered, knowing what I was going to say.

"… you're brother is WEIRD!" I exclaimed, shaking my head at his crazy ways!

"Shut up!" Sakura shot back, "you can't talk much! _Clow cards_… psht! Whatever they are!"

"Alright, alright, calm down Sakura," I told her patting her shoulder, "why don't we relax and watch 'Memoirs of a Gay-sha'?"

"Argh! Kero!!"

; Touya's p.o.v

Damn my sister is weird!! Talking to her 'stuffed animal'. I know that thing is alive, I'm not that stupid! I just love watching my little sister panic! She's the worst liar in the world and it's hilarious to watch her make up excuses.

Instead of going to my room I decided to go outside and check the letter box. There was a piece of mail I've been waiting for and it still has come yet, maybe today might be my lucky day. I opened up the letter box and check the mail.

For dad, dad, Sakura, dad, bills, dad, the neighbours _and_ dad. Sigh, still nothing. Am I not important enough to get a letter? Not even a bank statement?

I was about to make my way back to the house when I realised there was someone standing next to me.

"Naruku! What do you want now?" I asked in a huff. Gosh this girl just never gives up does she?!

"I just want to talk to you about something," Naruku asked trying to look very innocent. If I didn't know her I probably would have fooled for it.

"Haven't you done enough already?!" I yelled at her, pushing my way past her.

"Touya, I'm not as bad as you make me out to be," Naruku tried to reason with pleading eyes, "If you just listen you-"

"No Naruku," I cut her off walking to my door, "I've already heard enough from you."

I went inside and quickly checked the front window if she was still standing there waiting hopelessly for me, or she actually got the point that I don't want to talk to her and made her way back home.

Surprisingly it was none of them… she actually disappeared out of sight. Gee's she's a fast runner!!

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember to review.

By the way I would like to thank the following people:

_Musette Fujiwara, Destiny-hope-4ever _**&**_ BiTteRSwEet.WhiSpeRs_


	8. Rika Sounds Like a Man

Whaaa! (cries) I'm so sleepy these days! I've had like three months of holidays and playing DDR until 7 pm doesn't compare to how tiring 3 hours of learning is! (Cries louder!) Maybe it's because I didn't do any study during the 'holidays' (lucky I didn't because I would have learnt the wrong thing seeing as I didn't get into the course I wanted --). I feel so old … (laughs) oh well! New chapter up!

Thank you to:

**Musette Fujiwara** & **BiTteRSweEt.WHisPeRs**

On with the story:

* * *

; Next day

"Hey!" Yamazaki called out running out of the school gates.

"Yamazaki? What are you doing?" Chiharu asked, turning around to face him.

"I heard you guys were going shopping, so I wanted to tag along," Yamazaki answered with a great smile.

"_Really_?" Chiharu asked raising up an eye brow, since when did he ever volunteer to go out shopping?

"Yeah!" Yamazaki said hugging Chiharu around her shoulders, "I haven't been able to spend much time with you lately."

"That's so adorable," Sakura whispered to Tomoyo smiling at the couple, secretly wishing to herself that maybe one day Syaoran and she might be like that.

Chiharu rested her head on Yamazaki's shoulder as they started walking towards the shops, something that she missed doing. It was true that they haven't spent much time together. Chiharu would be spending majority of her time trying to find Yamazaki and he would spend most of his time just missing her.

"So what exactly are we shopping for?" Yamazaki asked, squeezing her tighter, leaning his head on Chiharu's.

"An outfit for Naoko," Chiharu answered with a smile, "We're going to a gig on a Friday and Henry will be there!"

"Henry?" Yamazaki repeated, "Is that the other guy that Naoko likes?"

"Yup," Chiharu nodded.

"Oh…" Yamazaki said confused, scratching his head, "but I thought that Naoko and Dan made a better couple."

"What did you say?!" Naoko growled, stopping in front of them.

"Ahahaha!" Yamazaki said, before bolting off in a different direction, with Naoko running right behind me.

"Wow … when Naoko gets angry, she's fast," Chiharu commented, surprised that she hadn't even tripped over yet.

"That's because it's about Dan," Eriol said, rolling his eyes, "she should just admit that they make a cute couple, get married and let me have Henry."

"What about Syaoran?" Sakura glared, annoyed at Eriol.

"Oh Sakura," he laughed lightly tapping her shoulder, "you know I'm a hoe!"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh, "that's true! You make Kings Cross look like a playground!"

"So you guys are friends again?" Tomoyo asked, raising an eye brow.

"Only until Syaoran comes!" Sakura laughed.

"Of course! Best friend's when his not around, enemies when he is near!" Eriol said hugging Sakura's arm and playing with her hair. It's only been four days and he had already missed the feeling.

"Chiharu!!" Yamazaki yelled hiding behind her, "save me! SAVE ME!!!"

Naoko glared at him so angrily you could see the fire in her eyes. She was just about to pounce on him when his phone just went off.

"Whoa!" Everyone said losing their balance.

Yamazaki pulled his phone from his pocket and answered it, "hello?"

Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol and Naoko watched the disappointment on Chiharu's face as she watched Yamazaki walk over to the side to have a private chat.

He let out a sigh after he hung up, "sorry Chiharu."

"It's fine" Chiharu shook her head, "you can go."

He kissed her forehead before saying good bye and left the scene.

"Are you really alright with it?" Eriol asked, rubbing Chiharu's back.

She shook her head again, watching Yamazaki walk away, "he knows what his doing wrong, but I don't know how I can get him to stop."

Everyone looked at her with sadden eyes.

Yamazaki and Chiharu have been best friends since they started primary school and have been a couple since they were in year four, so it's been a lot of years that they have been together and it would be a tragedy if they broke up.

"It doesn't matter anyhow," Chiharu said, trying to cheer everyone up, "we have to find Naoko's clothes!"

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered.

; At the shopping centre

"Umm," Naoko said unsure, looking at herself in the mirror, "isn't this just a little bit too revealing?"

"Of course not dear!" Eriol said looking at her through the mirror, "you want to get Henry's attention don't you?"

"Yeah… but I don't want to look like a skank!" Naoko said, trying her best to pull down the mini skirt they mad her wear.

"Just think of it like this: you're a skank with style," Meiling said, trying to justify the outfit Chiharu, Tomoyo and herself picked out for Naoko.

"But I don't want to be a skank with style!" Naoko cried, "I look like a whore trying to reveal everything but my goodies!"

She seriously didn't feel comfortable in an extremely short mini skirt that just covered her butt with a tight boob tube over a thin singlet. She could barely turn around without the skirt rising up just a tiny bit, revealing her panties.

"At least they are covered," Sakura commented, relieved that she wasn't in Naoko's position.

"Whaaa!" Naoko cried again, "I can't wear this! If I bend over you can see my ass!"

"Isn't that the point?" Tomoyo questioned.

"Uh-uh! There is _no_ way I am wearing this!!" Naoko protested, "Not even you guys look this trashy when you go to parties!"

Chiharu, Meiling and Tomoyo thought about it for a while. It was true that they would always make everyone else dress out of their comfort zone (to them Sakura and Naoko were like a Barbie doll) but they would never dare to dress like that in public!

"Maybe a cute skirt?" Meiling suggested.

"Yeah," Chiharu and Tomoyo agreed with a nod, turning around to find another outfit for Naoko.

"You're not going for the innocent librarian look are you?" Eriol questioned knowing Naoko's style.

It was too predictable; she was more likely to sink into the background than stand out in a crowd.

"Nope," Naoko answered shaking her head, "I said I wanted to look good for him so I will!"

She could just imagine him starring down at her from the stage, his eyes on her throughout the whole song, and then making her get up on stage so that he could declare his love for her. Sure it was so out there but Henry was a very romantic man, which is pretty hard to find these days.

"That's the spirit!" Eriol cheered hugging her arm, "now all we need is something that you feel comfortable in."

"Whaaa!" Naoko yelled quickly running into the change room.

"Huh?" Eriol and Sakura said confused.

"Where did she go?" Chiharu asked, returning with Meiling and Tomoyo.

"Maybe she saw you guys," Sakura said, puzzled.

"Hey!" Dan called out walking towards them, with Henry following behind.

"Oh," they all said quietly to themselves waving back at them.

"Where's Naoko? Isn't she's usually with you?" Dan asked looking around for her.

"Uh yeah… but she couldn't make it today," Meiling lied, "she's way too stuck in her books!"

"Sounds like her," Dan laughed, "so who's the friend with you?"

"Friend? What friend?" Sakura questioned, "We have no friends!"

"You're so ditzy Sakura," Dan said patting her head, "who's you're friend in the change room?"

"Oh… um, that was Rika," Meiling lied again before Sakura opened her mouth.

"Rika?!" Dan burst out laughing, "She looks a baby whore! Since when did she dress like that?!"

They all looked at each other and cracked up laughing, to Naoko annoyance.

'Argh! I swear I'm going to kick his head the next I time see him!' Naoko thought, clenching her fist wanting to bad to punch his face, 'how dare he say that!'

"Nah I'm joking," Dan said, as if he read her mind, "You look nice! If I offended you I'll shout you lunch!"

"Uh… sorry I'm taken," Naoko said making her voice sound like a man.

'Oh shit!' she panicked, knowing that she'd been caught out. And since when did she make little mistakes like that?

"What happened to Rika?" Dan questioned wit a surprised looked on his face.

"Oh… she's got a cold," Meiling said, "she's a little fighter that one."

"A-ha, whatever you say!" Dan said waving, "see you guys around."

"Bye!" they all said waving back.

"And tell Naoko we said hey," Henry told them before walking off behind.

"The coast is clear," Chiharu whispered into Naoko's change room.

Naoko opened the door with a dreamy look on her face, "they said hey."

They couldn't help but laugh, it was cuter than Sakura going crazy for strawberries!

* * *

How was it guys? Like it? Hate it? LOVE it? Don't forget to review yeah! By the way, I definitely won't be able to update as often! (Bows over and over) Sorry! It's just at tafe I have like 4 different teachers, four subjects, and LOTS of assignments due! It's killing my social life (sobs) but I'll try to update every 3 weeks? If you don't like it, complain, and I'll see what I can do LMAO! 


	9. This is Just Ridiculous

Hey! Sorry about the late update! I'm almost half way through my first semester (cheers)! My goodness, my friends are teasing me about my height (cries)! I'm not even _that_ short! Just a few inches below the average, but then it doesn't help that I have stubby arms (laughs). Anyhow a big thank you to the following people:

**Musette Fujiwara**, **BiTteRSweEt.WHisPeRs** & **cherry sk8er**

Anyhow enjoy:

* * *

; At the 'Midnight Club'

"Are you sure this looks alright?" Naoko asked, making her way to the vacate table in the middle of the room.

"Yeah! Definitely!" Sakura told her, sitting down next to her, "It doesn't look skanky at all!"

"You look very sophisticated," Rika told her.

And it was true, they made her wear an elegant strapless silk dress along with a long silver chain necklace with a diamond incrusted heart and a pair of one Tomoyo's cute peep-toe heels.

"You'll definitely get his attention in this!" Eriol guaranteed, jealous of Tomoyo's shoes that she was wearing.

He told himself that at the end of the night he'll snatch them off Naoko and return them to Tomoyo a week later.

"Where's Meiling anyway?" Naoko asked, just remembered that after all the fuss she made about looking good she forgot that Meiling wasn't here.

"Oh, she and Syaoran are at home," Sakura answered proudly knowing the answer, "they had some important stuff to do."

"Like trying to avoid Sakura," Eriol commented slyly.

"No! He didn't want you're gay vibes to catch on to him," Sakura said spitefully.

"Hey hey! What happened to friend's when his not around?" Tomoyo questioned.

"We are," Eriol and Sakura sulked.

Truthfully they find it enjoyable fighting, well it wasn't exactly fighting, more like teasing each other, but nevertheless it was fun!

"Welcome to all those who have just entered the 'Midnight club'! We have a great line up for you tonight" The MC announced excited, "please welcome the DHM!"

Dan, Henry and their drumist Mark all walked on stage, Mark carrying his sticks, Daniel with beloved bass guitar and Henry with his new electric guitar.

The crowd went totally wild after hearing the bands name. Everyone started hooting, banging tables, whistling and most of the girls (and a few boys) were blowing kisses to the band, screaming at the top of their lungs, "I love you!"

"Wow, Dan's band is really popular," Chiharu commented, she couldn't help but hoot along with everyone else.

"Yeah!" Naoko agreed with that big smile of hers that only happens when she's talking about a certain someone, "Dan, Henry and Mark perform here a lot so of course everyone is crazy for them!"

"I am too!" Eriol announced almost drooling, "how yummy do those guys look!"

No one could deny that those guys looked hot! Wearing dark jeans and a t-shirt with a rock edge, no girl could resist!

"How is everybody?!" Daniel asked, taking hold of the microphone.

Everyone just screamed in response, one girl's face just went absolutely red once all the air out of her lungs escaped. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight of his adoring fans.

"Alright alright," he chuckled, "this one is for the ladies!"

; After the performance

"Wow, Dan was great!" Chiharu said, still clapping for them.

"And don't forget Henry," Tomoyo added with a wink.

Naoko nodded with a smile, shying away because her cheeks became bright red.

'Awww!' Everyone thought.

"Hey guys!" Dan said, carrying his guitar with Henry and Mark behind him.

"Hey! You were great up there!" Rika complimented.

"Thanks, but where's Naoko?" Dan asked looking around.

"Uh, I'm right next to you," Naoko said, tapping his shoulder.

"Nao- Whoa!" Dan said taking a step back, "what are you wearing?"

"_What_?" Naoko said unimpressed, the smile from her face disappeared.

"I didn't mean it like-" he quickly try to defend when he saw the sadness in her eyes, but before he could even finished his sentence she ran off.

"Naoko!" Her friends called after her, but she just ran out of the club.

"Hold this," Daniel said, shoving his guitar into Mark's hands, "hold it!"

"Okay, okay!" Mark said quickly grabbing Dan's guitar and watched one of his best friend's run after Naoko.

He looked over at Henry then back at the door, since when did Dan let any one touch his guitar? Not even he's mum is allowed! Dan bought her an entirely new one so she wouldn't.

"Naoko!" Dan called once he was out of the club.

He looked right and left, searching for Naoko.

"Oh man," he said rubbing he's head, the feeling of guilt overwhelming him.

He couldn't find her. He felt awful for what he said; he didn't even mean it in that way.

All of the sudden the sound of a trash can being knocked over and metal baskets clanging on the ground came from the side of the club. Dan couldn't help but laugh. He shocked his head and made his way to the side.

"Naoko?" he said walking towards her as was sitting down on the steps.

"How did you know it was me?" Naoko sniffled, wiping the tears rolling down her cheeks and hiding her face. She didn't want Daniel to see her in this state.

"It could have been a cat you know," She continued in a mumble.

Dan let out a laugh, "because only you'd be so clumsy to walk into a bin then bounce off into some crates!"

Naoko let out a quick chuckle knowing that was true.

"Naoko," Daniel said softly, taking a seat to next her, "you know the only reason why I reacted that way was because I've never seen you dress like that before."

"You thought I looked ugly didn't you," Naoko said, sniffing again.

"Naoko, I could-I would never think that you're ugly," he said looking down at his feet, he could feel his airways choke himself has he got nervous, "actually, I thought you looked really beautiful tonight."

"You don't mean that," Naoko said, lightly nudging him with her shoulder.

"I'm serious," Dan laughed, "It was a surprise to see you in a dress like that, it really suits you."

"Well thanks, you don't look too bad yourself," Naoko complimented with a smile.

"Actually Naoko, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time," Dan said clearing his throat.

"Huh? What is it?" Naoko asked curiously.

"We've known each other for a while now," Dan started, "and for a long time I-uh," he paused for a second rubbing his already messy hair, "you know what, this is just ridiculous."

"No no, just say it," Naoko encouraged, holding his hand.

"Okay!" He said, a surge of confidence following through him, "Naoko, for a long time I've been meaning to tell you that I really _really_ like-"

"Henry!"

"_Henry_?"

"Oh hey guys," Henry waved, "we all got worried so I went to check if you guys were alright."

"We're fine!" Naoko smiled, wiping away the last remaining tear, "Dan just apologised."

"That's great! Do you guys wanna go inside?" Henry asked.

"No, I'd rather stay here," Dan mumbled quietly to himself, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Come on, let's go!" Naoko said, unaware of what he just said. She grabbed Dan's arm and started running towards Henry, but Dan wouldn't budge.

"Huh?" She said looking down at him, but his head was turned away.

"I'll meet you guys inside yeah," Henry said, waving before walking off.

"We'll be there soon!" Naoko called back before turning around to face Dan again, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Dan answered hastily, still looking away.

"I know there's something up," Naoko told him, "I'm not stupid."

Dan didn't reply. He just sat there with his faced turned away, more than a million things going through his head that he was trying to make sense of.

"Um, what was it that you were going to tell me?" Naoko asked, getting worried about Dan's strange behaviour.

He let out a sigh and looked up at her, "It can wait. Just go inside, it's freezing out here."

Naoko smiled and turned around, skipping out from the alley way, but then falling over because Tomoyo's heel got stuck in one of the crates she knocked over when she first came.

Daniel chuckled, shaking his head and walking over to Naoko to help her up, "I suggest that next time you want to look like this you better wear flat shoes."

* * *

Oh my goodness! When I was writing about Daniel and Naoko in the alley my hands would not stop tingling! Maybe because I was imagining the guy that I liked would do that to me! Whaa I just want Daniel to be real! (Laughs) Anyhow I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review! Thanks!


End file.
